


for you

by neo_taeyong



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, enjoy !, i guess ?, taeyang loves youngkyun's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neo_taeyong/pseuds/neo_taeyong
Summary: Taeyang and Youngkyun loving each other, that's just it ;)
Relationships: Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	for you

In the depth of the night, two young men are kissing. The younger one is sitting on his lover's lap, cupping his face as he deepens the kiss. The older responds to it with passion while tangling his fingers into his boyfriend's pretty hair. 

Oh how much Taeyang has missed Youngkyun.

With all their work, the presentations they have to prepare and the essays they have to give back, they simply don’t find the time for each other. It's almost as if they don’t live together. 

But this evening, when Taeyang sees his lover sitting on their sofa and trying to solve whatever equation he has to, he says fuck it and draws Youngkyun into a kiss. 

Fuck school, fuck teachers, fuck part time jobs, fuck everything. I miss you. 

Taeyang throws Youngkyun’s papers away and sits on his lap. His hands are already lost into Youngkyun’s hair. The younger feels a familiar warmth filling up his body, he smiles ; his mind focuses automatically on Taeyang only. And in a swift movement he changes their position, finding himself now on his boyfriend’s lap. 

He locks his hands behind Taeyang’s neck, wanting to feel him closer and closer. Their lips do not separate for a second, they kiss until they can’t breathe. That’s how much one has missed his other half. 

Taeyang grabs on Youngkyun’s thighs and gets up, getting the latter to gasp into the kiss. Youngkyun wraps his legs around Taeyang’s waist and before he notices it, they are both already in their room. He feels himself being laid down gently on the bed and only then he opens his eyes. What he sees before him is a sight solely for him : Taeyang, puffy lips and red cheeks, looking so beautiful. 

With a last, slower, loving kiss, “I could die for you” Taeyang whispers, his words like a breath on Youngkyun’s lips. The latter kisses him one more time. He smiles a small smile and, brushing some hair out of his lover’s eyes, he speaks softly. “I know. I know that you love me so much, you could die for me.” With a light chuckle, “I know you’re stubborn enough to do so.” 

Taeyang playfully hits his arm, "Hey !" and the younger only reacts with another of his sweet yet low laughs, sending a shiver down Taeyang's spine. Youngkyun then cups the other's face and looks deep into his eyes, more seriously now. "But the thing is, I don't want you to." 

Confused, Taeyang tilts his head. "Because I want you to live for me, to live with me." Youngkyun says, and the older smiles gently at him. "Who's going to take care of me if you're gone ? Who's going to sing for me when I have trouble sleeping ?" He brushes his thumb onto his lover's cheek. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Yoo Taeyang, and I don't want you to disappear. Never." he confesses. 

Without a word, Taeyang pecks Youngkyun’s lips. "You're so…" and, not finishing his sentence, he draws his lover into a tight hug. He nuzzles in his hair and inhales the coconut scent of his shampoo. Youngkyun feels so safe and loved in this very moment that he doesn't want to believe it is real. 

They stay like this for a while, arms around each other ; until the older whispers once again "Kyun, you're so precious to me." He strokes the beautiful locks on his lover's head, oh so softly. "Please, don't ever leave my side".

**Author's Note:**

> hope my story made you happy !!


End file.
